


The Doctor's Son

by pepperpottsgoddessofmischief



Series: The Doctor's Son [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Continues on from Band of Brothers (And One Sister), Dad Ninth Doctor, Episode: s01e01 Rose, F/M, More tags will be added as I go on, Ninth Doctor - Freeform, Ninth Doctor Era, Series 01: New Who rewrite, The Doctor's Son, don't want to spoil it for you lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperpottsgoddessofmischief/pseuds/pepperpottsgoddessofmischief
Summary: The Doctor wasn't the only Time Lord left at the end of the War. He survived with his genetically loomed child Milo. This is their story of traveling through time and space with the scars the War left behind. Can their new companion heal them?(Basically, nine era rewrite with my OC. Tags basically tell what's in the story and will be updated with each chapter)





	The Doctor's Son

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking with this. Obviously, everything doesn't get explained in the first story, but I'll give little clues and explanations as I go along. I've split ep 1 Rose into two, possibly three chapters, as this one story was getting near 8,000 words long. Please comment and kudos, this is my first really long multi-chapter fic that I have been writing for a few months now. All mistakes are mine as I don't have a beta if you spot any just shout them out to me. Thanks guys!

Rose came running out of Henicks, the manikin arm still clutched in her own hand, she staggered onto the street and out onto the road, almost getting run over by a taxi and staggering onto the other path, falling into a kid as the building exploded. 

 

"Be careful," Rose screamed and grabbed the kid, bundling him away from the road and down into a side alley next to a blue police box. Rose looked at it, puzzled, but decided it must be a prop for something. Rose looked down at the kid and frowned. He looked about six, seven at the most with a mop of messy brown hair falling over his face, wearing Dr Martins boots and jeans, a blue linen shirt, fabric satchel slung across his shoulders and the oddest part of it all, a little purple bow tie. "You ok? What you doin’ out all by yourself. Where’s your mum or dad?"

 

The child shrugged and backed towards the blue box slowly. "He’ll be back soon. I’m fine, just leave me here," he smiled and turned to go through the doors of the police box, but he’s stopped by the locked door. He dipped a hand in his trouser pocket but came up empty, he patted the other and then his jacket before sighing. "Oh. Hi, I’m Milo." 

 

He turned to Rose and smiled a cute six-year-old grin and sticking his hand out for her to shake. Rose looked shocked and then laughed as she shook his hand. "I’m Rose. Where’s your dad then?" Rose tilted her head slightly as she looked at the boy.

 

"Oh, he’s around somewhere," Milo tilted his head and looked at Rose thoughtfully before shaking his head. “You came out of the shop? What did you see?"

 

"The shop. Is that where he is?" She looks around sharply at the now burning building and then back at Milo. "You sure? There was nobody in there, I was last out."

 

Milo smirked again. "Blowing up a building, that’s practically how he says hello, and you did see something," He takes the manikin arm off Rose. "He was right then, living plastic."

 

"Hang on," Rose takes the arm back and throws it into a dumpster behind the Tardis. "You’re his kid? That Doctor. He said something about living plastic, it wasn’t students then?"

 

Milo smirked and opened his mouth to speak when a firm but kind northern brogue cut through what he was going to say.

 

"Milo." Rose spun around quickly as the boy, Milo, ran past her and wrapped his skinny arms around the waist of the odd man who had just blown up her job.

The Doctor bent down and gave the boy a tight hug before holding him at arm’s length, "What have I told you about wandering off? You could’ve got yourself killed! Why aren’t you in the Tardis?"

 

"Lost my key, wanted to see what you’d do." Milo mumbled and tapped his pockets to emphasise that it wasn’t there. The Doctor sighed and moved past him to open the door, not spotting Rose as he stepped inside the ship. Rose could hear him talking about how Milo needed to be more sensible and careful when he has things to do. 

 

Milo followed him through the door and turned back to Rose, quickly beckoning her onto the ship, "Come on."

 

"No. I shouldn’t. Need to get home." Rose backed away from the ship slowly, torn between wanting to know more and wanting to be away from The Doctor. 

 

"Don’t you want to know more? Promise you won’t be long, we can take you straight home." Milo’s eyes pleaded with Rose, and she could barely resist them, she allowed herself to be pulled into the Tardis, doors clicking closed behind her. 

 

Rose’s eyes went wide as she looked around the impossible engine room. Milo and The Doctor were running around the console at the top of the ramp, calling out ideas and instructions, The Doctor guiding Milo to perform most of the flight himself. 

 

"What the..." Rose walks up the ramp slowly, still looking around with wide eyes and almost walked straight into The Doctor. 

 

"Yes, it’s bigger on the inside. This is the Tardis. T A R D I S. Stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It’s a ship, my ship" He sighed, and it seemed to Rose like he was used to the little introduction. 

 

"Is it alien?" Rose spoke softly but not scared, more excited. 

 

"Yes," The Doctor crossed his arms and tried to look imposing, but Milo was pulling faces behind him and Rose couldn’t stop herself from smiling. 

 

“And you’re alien then? And Milo?" She nodded her head towards the young boy. The Doctor turned to him and smiled slightly, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. 

 

"Yes, we are," The Doctor kept himself occupied, landing the Tardis and sighing. "Lost the signal. Have to try again tomorrow"

 

"How come you sound like you’re from the North then?"

 

"Lots of planets have a North," The Doctor replied, disgruntled at Rose, flopping himself down onto the jump seat with a huff. 

 

"And Milo?" Rose moved around the console, still looking around in awe. "That’s a pretty normal name for an alien? At least compared to yours." She stopped in front of the jump seat and rests back gently against the coral edge of the console. 

 

"Yeah," The Doctor turned his nose up in thought at the name, watching the boy in question pull a couple of gears and parts from a box under the grating. "He chose it himself, better than his old name like."

 

"What was his old name?" Rose watched The Doctor, trying to figure out the man who just blew up a building without a care before picking her phone out of her pocket as a tinny little jingle began. "Sorry, it’s my mum." 

Rose quickly answered the phone and striding away to the doors as she argued with her mum. 

 

The Doctor watched her for a second and then crouched down next to Milo, watching the young boy as he made a small toy version of a motorbike out of the parts. He smiled softly at his son then looked back over at Rose. 

"Why her?"

 

"You need someone," Milo replied without looking up. "Someone human. Like Tegan or Sarah Jane or Jamie. I’ve seen too much of what you have Dad, we both can’t talk about it without feeling guilty. I was loomed for the war and our joint decision is the reason we’re both alone. It hurts too much, we need someone else." Milo finally glanced up and caught his father’s eye, the weight of everything that both were trained and manipulated into doing too much for the young Time Lord. "I need someone, a friend, anything Dad."

 

The Doctor nodded without a word and pulled Milo tight into his side for a hug as Rose came back looking slightly embarrassed. 

 

"Sorry...is there any chance you can like let me go? I need to go to my mum, she’s panicking about me coz of the shop."

 

"I can do one better than that," The Doctor jumped up with a new-found energy. "Rose Tyler, where do you live?"

 

Rose quickly re-laid her address to The Doctor and watched him dance around the console. 

 

"Yes, he’s always like this," Rose looked across at Milo for answering her un voiced question. Milo looked a little sheepish and tapped his forehead. "Sorry, can’t always control it. I’m only young and it wasn’t really seen as important when I was growing."

 

"You’re telepathic? That’s just something out of comics kids read." Rose seemed a little in awe as Milo nodded but didn’t ask any more questions as the Tardis landed with a jolt. 

 

"Here we go. Powell Estate, London, England, Earth." The Doctor smirked and threw the doors open, striding out into the courtyard below Rose’s block. The young teen ran out after him, looking around in awe. 

 

"Wait. Did we fly here?"

 

"No. Disappear in one place, reappear here. You wouldn’t understand it," The Doctor replied, a little condescending but not intending to be hurtful. "Now. Off you go home. Go and eat your beans on toast and go to bed."

 

Rose turned on The Doctor, a deep frown on her face. "So, what, you’re leaving me here without explaining all that stuff about living plastic? I want to help."

 

"We’ll come back for you tomorrow, right dad?" The Doctor nodded and smiled at Rose. Milo rolled his eyes happily and smiled. "He doesn’t really explain himself properly either. Promise. You go, and sleep and we’ll come back in the morning Rose.” 

 

The young teen nodded and ran quickly across the courtyard, taking the stairs up to the flat two at a time. When she glanced down at the space where the Tardis was parked, she found it empty. Taking a deep breath, Rose prepared herself to placate Jackie about the explosion earlier in the evening. 

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

When Rose awoke the next morning, it was to the sound of her alarm and Jackie calling through the door. 

 

"There’s no point getting up sweetheart, you’ve got no job to go to."

 

Rose sighed and flopped back down onto the sheets, allowing herself a couple of hours to laze around before getting ready for Milo and The Doctor to turn up. When the knock came at the door around three hours later she quickly poked her head around the door of Jackie’s room. "It’s just someone about last night. Part of the inquiry or something. Can you give us ten minutes?" Jackie nodded and as Rose opened the door, ushering the two in. As they wandered past Jackie’s bedroom she called out to The Doctor.

 

"She deserves compensation." Milo giggled as The Doctor stopped in the doorway to answer Jackie

 

"Oh, we're talking millions."

 

Milo shook his head as he laughed, sensing The Doctors’ discomfort with the conversation, mainly Jackie’s continued flirting, as he followed Rose into the kitchen. She rolled her eyes at her mum starts making tea. "Sorry about my mum. She’s lovely but she just can’t help herself. You want juice or tea or something?" She considered Milo as he pushed himself up onto the kitchen counters. "How old are you anyway?"

 

"90," He smiled and looked around the kitchen, swinging his legs. "I know I don’t look it. This is my fourth body, I’ve had this body since the end of the War, so a few months. I’ve been alive 90 years. I never really lasted past my adolescence. Child soldier,” Milo shrugged off his statement like it didn’t bother him and answered Rose’s original question. “I’ll have tea please." He smiled up at her gobsmacked face as he did so. When The Doctor walked into the room she’s still a little lost for words and offered up their cups silently. 

 

"What have you done now?" The Doctor sipped his tea, hiding a smirk behind the rim of his cup. 

 

"Just told her how old I am." The young boy smiled innocently and jumped down from the counter, walking into the living room and sitting down on the sofa, magazine spread over his lap. Rose watched from the kitchen and looked up at the older man in awe. 

 

"You really both are aliens then. He talks about ‘bodies’ like they’re clothes and…,” She looked back at The Doctor and then over to Milo. “A War? A child soldier?”

 

The Doctor’s face sets like stone as he followed Rose’s gaze back towards his son, “Yes. Our home world, it’s gone. It burnt in a war. The Last Great Time War, we were soldiers. Milo fought on the front line. I don’t ask him what he’s seen but I know it haunts him.” He sighed and cupped his tea in his hands, wandering into the living room and flopping down in the chair opposite Milo, waiting for Rose to ask her questions. Both he and Milo looked up as they hear a scratting sound behind the sofa.

 

“What’s that?” Milo turned himself, kneeling up and looking over the back of the sofa. “Rose? Do you have a cat?”

 

“No? Why?” She called through from the kitchen, poking her head through the hatch and watched as Milo was thrown back across the room, manikin hand tight around his neck. Rose let out a shocked scream and raced through the kitchen door as The Doctor wrestled with the arm. As Rose watched, he whipped something from inside his pocket and jabbed it at the wrist of the mannequin. A soft buzz emitted from the device and the hand fell limp at their side, releasing Milo’s throat. The young boy rubbed at his throat and coughed harshly as red marks bloomed on his pale skin from the plastic fingers.

 

“You alright?” Rose knelt down next to him and helped him sit up. He nodded but quickly reached for his cup of tea, downing what was left to relieve the pain in his throat.

 

“Yeah,” His voice was a little hoarse, but he still smiled up at Rose as she rubbed his back gently. “Must’ve followed us here. Threw it out last night outside,” He let out a soft chuckle and allowed his cheeky grin to creep back onto his face. “Still wanna know more? It’s dangerous. Could get hurt”

 

“Yeah. I do, and I wanna see that ship of yours again.” She smiled at the two Time Lords with that tongue-in-teeth smile that both had begun to love, and both knew they wouldn’t be able to say no to her.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

 

After throwing her mum off at the door, Rose followed the two Time Lords down the stairs and back to the Tardis, pulling her jacket on as The Doctor told her about the arm.

 

“There’s this thing that controls the arm, projects life into it. I cut it off with the sonic, so it becomes harmless again, completely normal plastic. Like what I did with the transmitter on the roof of that shop.”

 

“Yeah thanks for that by the way,” Rose muttered under her breath, The Doctor completely missing it as he continued his monologue. “But why shop window dummies? What’s that all about? Someone trying to take over Britain’s shops.” Rose smirked as she spoke at the absurdity of the idea and The Doctor and Milo turned back to her, both laughing.

 

“No,” The Doctor chucked. “It’s not a price war.” He quickly sobered up, face ashen. “They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?”

 

Rose thought for a second. The idea of plastic aliens wanting to destroy the world was something from sci-fi, something to scare kids on a night or make a lazy weekend more interesting by pretending aliens actually exist. Sci-fi was something Rose never believed, but here she was, with the aliens stood in front of her, their ship just down the road, and the possibility of an alien invasion. No one wold ever believe her, they’d call her mad for even considering it, but she knew some of it was true, The Doctor and Milo were aliens, so she had to trust them.

 

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, guys. If you haven't then I'd recommend you read Band of Brothers, it won't affect much now but as you get further on then stuff that's mentioned in that story will crop up


End file.
